Na svatého Valentýna
by bluerabbit12
Summary: Aneb jak (ne)říct přátelům, že máte s někým vztah. Emily/JJ, naznačeno Hotch/Reid


Měsíc poté, co i Emily uznala, že je to vážnější než jen „jednou za čas zajdeme na večeři a pak se jen tak stavíme u mě doma, co říkáš", spolu s JJ seděly na pohovce v obývacím pokoji a sledovaly nějaký dokumentární pořad o tučňácích. Tedy, spíše předstíraly, že ho sledují, protože JJ měla hlavu položenou Emily na klíně a ta jí s výrazem nesmírného soustředění probírala vlasy.

Chvíli poté, co muž v klobouku detailně rozebral rozmnožování tučňáků s výrazem psychopata, který dostal pod stromeček dynamit, se JJ natáhla pro ovladač a televizi vypnula. Pak se podívala na Emily s důvěrně známým úsměvem, který ještě nikdy neznamenal nic dobrého.

„Musíme jim to říct," řekla zamyšleně.

Naštěstí uhnula pohledem právě včas, takže Emily měla dost času rozdýchat šok a vymyslet vhodnou odpověď.

„Cože?" zařvala. JJ sebou trhla a ladným pohybem skončila na druhé straně pohovky, kde se ještě chvíli rozhlížela.

„No, měli by vědět, že spolu chodíme," pokračovala pak, jako by se nechumelilo, zatímco se hrabala z polštářů.

Emily jí ve snaze napravit svou přehnanou reakci podala ruku, docílila však jen toho, že ji přítelkyně stáhla na sebe.

„Jistě, jsou to naši kolegové, ale myslím, že do našeho soukromí jim nic není." Emily se pokusila zvednout. JJ ji chvíli pobaveně pozorovala, poté si ji opět přitáhla blíž a políbila ji.

„Víc než kolegové jsou to naši přátelé," zašeptala náhle zrudlé ženě do vlasů, „chtěla bych jim to říct."

Emily si ji pouze důkladně prohlédla, aby se ujistila, že to myslí vážně. Najednou jí v očích zajiskřilo a sklonila se, aby polibek vrátila. Odtáhla se a prsty něžně přejela JJ po bradě.

„Když vymyslíš, jak jim to říct," odvětila vesele.

XXX

Když druhý den kráčela do práce, měla sice na paměti rozhovor, ani ve snu by ji ale nenapadlo, že JJ přijde na způsob, jak přijít do kanceláře a říct „ahoj Hotchi, půjdu dokončit ty formuláře. Jo a mimochodem, já a Emily spolu chodíme, tak se měj hezky." Ne, to by zřejmě nebyl ten nejlepší nápad.

Proto ji trochu polil mráz, když spatřila JJ v kanceláři zabranou do družného hovoru s Morganem.

I když, to by možná nebyla ta nejhorší možnost. Morgan by to řekl Garci, ta by to řekla Rossimu a ten by to řekl Hotchovi. Reid by na to přišel sám a ony by měly o práci méně. Nebyla si však jistá, zda si něco takového přeje.

JJ si jí všimla a zamávala jí. Emily si v duchu povzdechla, když jí oba vyšli naproti.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil ji Morgan s očima navrch hlavy. Očividně sršel dobrou náladou.

Emily, která nesnášela, když měl někdo lepší náladu než ona, mu pozdrav o něco střízlivěji opětovala a v duchu svou přítelkyni proklela.

Jako by ji slyšela, do chodby přitančila Garci. Doslova.

Emily spadla brada a podle tichého zvuku usoudila, že jejím kolegům také.

„Ehm… Garci, zlatíčko," začal nejistě Morgan, „já sice znám tvůj vkus, ale jsi si jistá těmi šaty?"

Pokud mohla Emily něco posoudit, byla si jistá tím, že si v poslední době není jistá už ničím.

„Já… nemám nic proti vkusu," navázala stejně váhavě JJ, které se zatím vrátila schopnost artikulované řeči a podařilo se jí sklapnout čelist, „ale…"

Nemusela pokračovat, vše měli před sebou. Garci stála uprostřed chodby v krátkých růžových šatech se spoustou volánků, s červenými pentlemi ve spletených copech a silnou vrstvou růžových očních stínů. Působila dojmem nanukového dortu, který někdo zapomněl dát do mrazáku.

K ztuhlé skupince pomalu došli i Reid, Hotch a Rossi. Když spatřili Garci, zareagovali každý jinak. Rossi zabořil obličej do aktovky, aby ztlumil cosi, co znělo jako hýkání osla, přičemž nebylo poznat, zda se směje či pláče, Hotch se snažil udržet svou kamennou tvář, místy však hrozila, že se začne drolit, a Reid vyděšeně vykulil oči a pak se běžel schovat za Hotche.

Garci je všechny přelétla pohledem, načež propukla v bouřlivý smích.

„Co se děje?" popadala dech a prsty mačkala slzy, které hrozily porušit její pracný make-up, „dneska je přece Valentýn!"

Už, když to říkala, si její kolegové začali uvědomovat, že tohle bude _velmi_ dlouhý den.

XXX

Garci se i přes Hotchova opakovaná varování a příkazy odmítla převléct. Místo toho celé dopoledne obcházela kolegy a nutila je recitovat nebo zpívat, aby je pak mohla odměnit bonbonem. Zachránila je až polední pauza, která však Emily příliš na náladě nepřidala, protože jí JJ u kávy oznámila, že to řeknou dnes.

Jako by už tak její nechuť k Valentýnu nebyla dost velká.

Zmohla se na „v kolik hodin", na což jí bylo odpovědí stoické „teď".

A to si myslela, že to nemůže být horší.

XXX

Když se vrátily do kanceláře, ostatní už tam byli.

„Máme případ," oznámil Hotch hned, jak vstoupily, „nějaký chlap v Arizoně byl nalezen mrtvý v popelnici. Chyběla mu pravá ruka, která se stále nenašla, příčina smrti – zřejmě udušení."

To stačí pro představu o trvanlivosti oběda.

„Hotchi, prosímtě, proč to musíme dělat my?" vzdychla dramaticky Garci, „dneska je Valentýn, chci říct…"

„Mně nějaký Valentýn nezajímá, Garcio," přerušil ji Hotch, „a já bych chtěl říct tobě, abys nehodnotila má rozhodnutí."

Do nastálého ticha promluvila JJ. „Já bych chtěla něco říct vám. Tedy vlastně – já a Emily," dodala a kývla směrem k dotyčné.

Emily si celkem úspěšně vsugerovala, že splynula s podlahou.

„Já a Emily, my spolu, no… my vlastně…"

„Vlastně spolu chodíte," dokončil za ni Hotch.

„Ano," přikývla JJ vděčně. O vteřinu později jí došel význam věty a poměrně neuctivě na svého nadřízeného vytřeštila oči.

Tentokrát se dřív vrátil hlas Emily. „Ale jak…"

Hotch si povzdechl. „Emily, JJ, my všichni to víme. Bylo nám to jasné od první chvíle."

„Mně ne," pípl Reid.

„Našemu mladému géniovi jsem to musel říct já, ale my všichni to víme a samozřejmě vám to moc přejeme. Tak tedy, mohli bychom se vrátit k případu?"

Obě ženy na něj nepřestávaly zírat.

„Nebojte, nakonec, nejste v tomhle týmu jediné," dodal Rossi s jistým zadostiučiněním.

„Davide," pronesl Hotch, aniž by zvedl oči od stolu, ale v hlase měl jasně zřetelné _ještě-slovo-a-budeš-trpět._ Reid z nějakého důvodu zrudl jako rajče a přejel si dlaní po obličeji.

Emily to chtěla přejít, ale JJ ji předběhla.

„To není možné," prohlásila nevěřícně, „nic takového by mě v životě nenapadlo. Teď se ještě dozvíme, že Morgan chodí s Rossim."

Oba zmínění sebou prudce trhli a vyskočili od stolu.

„To není pravda," zařval Rossi, zatímco Morgan upřeně hypnotizoval zeď a blábolil něco o tom, že to bylo jen jednou a nic to neznamenalo, protože byli oba opilí.

Ostatní je sledovali, dokud neztichli, a očividně si přáli, aby se vůbec nebyli narodili.

Mrazivé ticho přerušil až nervózní Garciin hlásek.

„Ehm… Hotchi?"

Dotyčný si povzdechl a rychle to zakryl kašlem. „Ano, Garci?"

„Co kdybys nám řekl nějaké podrobnosti o tom případu?"


End file.
